


Let Me Watch You Watch Me

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bruce have one sexual incompatibility. Fortunately, Steve and Tony are there to provide a hand. So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Watch You Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> For bradygirl_12's [2015 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Diamond Anniversary Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1127639.html)

Nightwing was being attacked. He thrashed as his assailant held him down, the roof digging painfully into his shoulders. The attacker knew just where to hold him down for the best result, and Nightwing was helpless, and just had to give in to the assault. His gauntlet-covered fingertips tried to dig into the roof, and his toes curled inside his boots.

His only hope was someone finding them...

Then the man pulled away and left him, and Nightwing sat up after a few seconds, confused. “What are you doing?”

Batman answered without looking at him. “I thought I heard something.”

“That was me, kicking the roof with my boot. No one can see or hear us.” As much as he wanted to believe otherwise.

Batman allowed a tiny, almost imperceptible smirk. “I don’t know about that.” Maybe Nightwing had been making a _little_ noise...

“We’re fine. Well, I’m not _fine_ , I only needed another minute or two before you left me hanging here.” Hanging, jutting, needing to come, whatever.

“I’m still not used to this. Being out in the open. I know you’re more… _exhibitional_ than I am, and I have trouble with that.”

“I don’t know if that’s a word, but yes, I like the concept of an audience.” _Everyone_ knew that about him. He’d be embarrassed if it weren’t true. He’d been caught with plenty of his other partners in compromising positions. The problem was that Batman just wasn’t into it. At all. This was only the second time they’d tried fooling around in public and it was working just about as well as the first time.

“I know. Can we just…” Batman was gradually being taken over by Bruce as the conversation wore on, and as much as Dick loved Bruce, Nightwing needed Batman right now, the stern defender of the night who was at home on rooftops with only gargoyles for company.

“I need a minute. Ninety seconds tops. Then we can go back to the Cave, and I’ll do whatever you want. Play any role you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows under his mask, and got another little smirk in return.

“I just want you.” God, Bruce was sappy when he wanted to be. “It’s all I wanted for a long time. I just need to… Get used to this.”

“Whatever you want when we get back to the Cave. Any toy. Anything I can give you.” Not that Dick had gotten soft, but his cock jerked to full attention again at the promises he could fulfill for Bruce in return for rooftop sex in the city.

“I’m going to make you come, don’t worry.” The promise-laden smirk leveled at him was all Bruce, even underneath the cowl. He bent back down and drew his cape around them more than Dick would like, but he’d take it. He’d take anything Bruce would give him.

And-- _oh_ \--Batman giving him his mouth, eager and hot around him… _Yes_. Nightwing clawed at the roof again for purchase, tried to dig in with his heels, but to no avail as Batman sucked him harder and harder, as deep as he could go while being so self-conscious due to their location. One gauntleted hand held down Nightwing’s torso right above his belt, pressing him into the rooftop, and the other held down his thigh to keep it out of his way, and Batman just kept _going_ with his tongue and his throat.

It took all of Nightwing’s willpower not to cry out when he finally came, but he’d had a lot of practice at keeping quiet when he had to, despite fantasies of someone catching him in the act. The hand holding him down by the waist didn’t let up until Nightwing had stopped twitching, and he let his head fall back onto the roof. He knew he’d have gravel in his hair, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it.

Batman tucked his cock back into his jock as best as he could for the time being just to cover him up, then knelt over Nightwing’s body, shielding him further with his cape. Or maybe it was to just have a moment with only the two of them as Dick caught his breath, and Bruce allowed himself to smile again. Dick returned the sweet smile, and reached his hand out to one of Bruce’s. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Batman cocked his head as if he heard something. “But let’s get going.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I have been called many things. ‘Romantic’ has never even been close to being on the list.”

“I know.” Nightwing leaned up and Batman leaned down, and the kiss was as chaste as Dick could manage, considering he could still taste himself on Bruce and wanted more. After he pulled back, he asked, “So, Cave?”

“Cave. Going to make you put your money where your mouth is.”

“Kinky.”

~*~

“Isn’t this better than doing work in your sterile laboratory?”

Tony glared at Bruce over his sunglasses. “It’s a far from sterile workshop, the same way you work in a dingy Cave. At least in my workshop I can _see_ what I’m working on.” Tony turned back to his tablet, which, despite being the latest Stark tech, was still kind of tricky to see in the bright afternoon sunlight, even with the shade from their canopy blocking part of it. Tony had given up moving the patio furniture around and was suffering--not in silence--about how hard it was to work outside, with sunlight and insects and wind. Bruce had pointed out it was supposed to be a fun weekend, and that Dick and Steve wanted to play outside, so like it or not Tony was going to be supportive.

“I think the view is quite good.” Bruce was, of course, referring to the basketball court around the back of Wayne Manor, built almost two decades ago when Dick had first moved in. It could probably stand to be repaved, considering how much use it was getting lately, but Dick didn’t seem to mind the little bits of weeds that had sprouted up over the years. Bruce wasn’t looking at the weeds, but instead Dick and Steve playing H-O-R-S-E, where Steve was trying not to use his strength, and Dick was trying not to let Steve’s height advantage give him even more of an edge.

It probably helped that both of them were kind of terrible at basketball.

Regardless, it was entertaining enough for Bruce to keep watching over the book he’d been pretending to read while Tony tried to work. He was just glad Dick had made a new friend--albeit because Bruce was friends with Tony, and Tony had somehow convinced Steve to go out with him--that didn’t have some sort of long history with anyone they worked with regularly. All of Dick’s friends had grown up with him or now worked on the Watchtower with Bruce, and it was all a bit awkward. With Steve, Dick could just be Dick, and not have to _be_ whatever the other person was expecting--the longtime companion, the ex, the former sidekick of Batman, Bruce’s ward.

Even better that Steve and Dick were close in age. Steve was technically a lot older, and sometimes acted like it, but he was sometimes just as into stuff the other young guys were into that Bruce couldn’t possibly care less about. Steve coming over to the Manor meant Bruce didn’t have to play video games anymore, and for that he was grateful.

“Quit ogling them, Bruce. You don’t want to scare the children.”

“They aren’t children. They’re just…” He tried to find a word that didn’t make him or Tony look like a pervert.

“They’re young, gorgeous, and ours. That’s all that’s really important.”

“I suppose.” The thought of Dick waiting for him at the Manor with lube certainly got him through some very long days and nights.

Not looking up from his tablet, Tony called out to Steve and Dick, “Could you two please play something more entertaining to watch? I’m actually thinking about doing paperwork, considering the way the sun is glaring on this screen.”

“Is this the same paperwork you were supposed to finish by yesterday?”

“Maybe. Pepper gives me a lot of paperwork, even though she runs the company. It’s like she just has to have that Tony Stark approval on everything, or just wants to drive me nuts.”

“You don’t even read most of it. A couple months ago you approved a gourmet sundae bar in the Stark Industries cafeteria because you didn’t actually read what you were signing.”

“Maybe I just like the thought that I can have free sundaes whenever I want one.”

“This is what I fought the War for, sundae bars in every cafeteria?”

“It’s what the free people of America want, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Uh huh.”

Steve had walked over to Tony while he’d been talking, with Dick trailing behind. As Steve leaned down to kiss Tony’s temple, Dick reached out a hand to Bruce, which he took and squeezed. “Do you want to play?”

“I’ll pass. I want to rest up my ankle.” Bruce really had hurt his ankle the night before when he took a bad landing from one of his grapple lines, but he was also really terrible at basketball and didn’t want anyone else to know that. Most other sports he could make a go at, but not this one.

“Okay. Steve, we can just play one-on-one. Unless Tony wants to play.”

“Tony would like to not die of heat stroke today, thank you very much.” It was indeed a hot day, which was why Alfred came by periodically with more iced tea.

Steve smirked. “Can’t handle it, old man?”

“Who are you calling old? You went into the ice before the NBA was even established. And Hawkeye is older than you and still sinks every three-pointer he attempts. Heck, even Coulson does.”

“Fine, sit there. Dick and I will play. At least put money on me. Guaranteed winner.”

Dick looked mock-affronted. “I’ll take that bet. I’ll mop the floor with you.”

Steve looked like he was concentrating, then asked himself a question. “What’s that movie with the cheerleaders? ...Oh right, bring it on, Dick.”

Tony covered his face with his tablet, and mumbled to himself, “He’s hot, he’s hot, he’s still completely out of touch with pop culture, but remember he is hot.”

Finally done with their weird little exchange--and really, seeing Tony interacting with anyone other than Pepper or Rhodey was weird enough in itself--Steve went back to the court, and Dick followed. The game started after a coin toss to see who had the ball first, with Dick winning. He checked the ball to Steve, who bounced it back, and the game was on.

Bruce soon lost track of the game and became more interested in watching Dick and Steve interact. They weren’t playing fouls, and Bruce wasn’t even sure if Dick knew the rules to that extent, so there was a bit more pushing and contact than there might normally be. Even in the body contact Dick had a grace about him that was unparalleled. Steve might have been taller, but Dick was more flexible, using his agility to catch rebounds and maneuver around his opponent. The little athletic shorts Dick had on meant Bruce could see the muscles in his legs flexing in a way that he normally couldn’t, and he lost his focus in a daydream of Dick’s strong thighs wrapped around him, holding him in place as--

“Are you turned on? I’m totally turned on.”

Bruce looked over at Tony, who’d actually put his tablet down to watch the game. “I’m… Yes, I believe I can say I’m aroused.” Who wouldn’t be? Besides, he and Tony went back a long time, and talking about sex just came with the territory.

And then...oh _God_...Dick pulled his t-shirt over his head, peeling it off his chest and back where it’d been stuck there with sweat. He tossed it to the side of the court and Bruce never saw it land, because his eyes were following a bead of sweat down Dick’s chest, past his abs, and finally to the waistband of his shorts.

After another few minutes Steve’s shirt joined Dick’s, and as much as Bruce prided himself and Dick on having healthy, amazing bodies, they couldn’t quite compare to Captain America in athletic shorts and sneakers, sweaty hair flopping as he moved and twisted to score a basket.

Bruce simultaneously wanted Alfred to bring more tea, but also not come outside to witness what was clearly porn happening in the backyard.

“Scratch that. ‘Turned on’ doesn’t quite cover it. I mean, I’m turned on when Steve brushes his teeth, but I’m not used to seeing all that golden skin bathed in sunlight, and especially not with another hot young guy with him. No offense.”

“None taken. I’m… enjoying the view immensely as well.” Dick was smaller, leaner, paler, his body crisscrossed with too many scars to either count or remember the origins of, but he was a spectacular contrast to the tanner man with the lighter hair, Dick’s sweaty modern haircut limply flopping in his eyes just as much as Steve’s old-fashioned one.

As Bruce continued watching, the game got a little rougher; maybe it was sweat making the ball slippery, or tiredness making the boys sloppy, but if they’d been playing fouls they both would have fouled out by now. Leaning into each other too much, a subtle elbow to the ribs, stepping on each other’s feet…

But then Bruce watched a little more closely. Each instance of contact was carefully executed to provide a touch, but not hurt. Almost like… “Is it just me, or are they, to use a phrase, feeling each other up?”

“If they are this is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever seen. And I’ve been to some pretty depraved parties.”

“And…” Bruce squinted. “Is Steve hard right now?”

“He’s extremely well-endowed, so it kind of always looks like he’s hard, but…” Tony leaned forward without dislodging his tablet from its strategic angle on his lap. “Maybe. What do you suppose this means?”

“Two attractive young men, both of whom have male partners, are playing a physical game, half-naked, and might be letting themselves enjoy it a little too much.”

“It’s not too much until someone gets penetrated. Then we can join and it’ll be an orgy.”

“...Right…” And just like that, a wonderful and horrible plan sprung to life in Bruce’s mind. A way for Dick to enjoy showing off in a safe way, that didn’t have Batman on his knees on a rooftop, constantly trying to look over his shoulder while Nightwing half hoped someone would see them.

“What did I say? Was that part of tonight’s festivities? Basketball and iced tea, burgers and steaks, and an orgy? You should have spiked the iced tea with something.”

“...No....”

“You sound less convincing than I do on a regular basis. What are you thinking?”

“I’m not sure yet.” To be fair there was a lot of blood directed elsewhere than Bruce’s brain at the moment.

“If it involves an orgy with our hotties, I’m not saying I’m in, but I’m also not saying I’m out.”

“I’m not talking about an orgy.” Per se.

“Swinging?”

“...ish.”

“Now you sound like Dick. Steve’s picked up some of that vocabulary, by the way. Adding a ‘y’ to everything to make an adjective, using half words because he’s too lazy to say the full word, text speak replacing some of his ‘40s vocabulary. You’ve never seen the downfall of today’s youth the way I have, witnessing Captain America say ‘L.O.L.’ unironically. Embarrassing, really.”

“Youth? Steve isn’t that young.”

“I keep telling myself that every day. I just hope he doesn’t think I’m too old.”

“He doesn’t. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Besides, that would mean Dick thinks I’m old, and I know he doesn’t. You and I are two men who happen to have younger lovers. Stranger things have happened.”

“Yeah. I just don’t want him leaving me for some hot piece of ass who doesn’t love him.”

“He won’t.” It was Bruce’s fear as well, that Dick would move on for a younger model. Surely he knew Tim had had a crush on him for years? What if Roy became interested again?

“Well, this got depressing. Let’s go back to watching our hotties try to play basketball.”

“This is the longest game of one-on-one in the history of two player games.”

“Because neither of them can shoot. If that ball were a Frisbee Steve would have won by now.”

“If they were playing on a balance beam, Dick would have won by now.”

“...you two must have the kinkiest sex.”

“No.”

Bruce was clearly holding back, and Tony picked up on it. “What? He wear little schoolgirl skirts? Do you? I know you’re kinkier than handcuffs. Breath play, maybe? Water sports? Anything?”

Anything to shut Tony up. “Dick likes being watched. He grew up in the circus and loves to perform and hope someone sees him.”

“Somehow I can’t imagine you being an exhibitionist. Voyeur, yes, exhibitionist, no.”

“It’s put a damper on things. Believe me.” As much as he hated to admit it, there were some things he could not do for his lover. He could watch him masturbate, and did periodically, but it wasn’t quite the same.

“You think…” Tony stroked a hand over his ridiculous Van Dyke. “You think they’d be interested in letting us watch them?”

“We are watching them.” Bruce enjoyed playing clueless ‘Brucie’ around him sometimes.

Tony huffed. “How are you my business rival? I mean letting us watch them be a little more...intimate.”

The implications of his thoughts and Tony’s understanding had more of Bruce’s blood rushing into inappropriate areas. “Steve wouldn’t be into that. But Dick might?”

“Why wouldn’t Steve be into it?”

“He’s Captain America. It’s hard enough to believe he has sex, let alone has sex with other people in the room.”

“He was a 26-year-old virgin when I met him. He had a lot of time to make up for. It took a while, but once the well was tapped… Oh, everything. He may be kinkier than me and I love him all the more for it, and I’d love to watch him enjoy himself from afar. I’m sure I can convince him to show himself off for someone other than me. The bigger question would be…” Tony pushed his sunglasses down and looked at Bruce over them, “is if you could handle Dick having sex with someone else. ...while you watched.”

That really was the question. Bruce loved Dick, and was possessive of him. Did he want Dick sleeping with someone else? But Bruce would be there, and if Steve could give Dick something he wanted that Bruce could not…. “I’d have to talk about it with him first.”

“Of course. I need to tell Steve I just offered his ass to you for Dick’s fantasies.”

“That’s a terrible way of putting it.” Even if it was kind of true.

“Let’s talk to them later, after barbecuing. Alone. I don’t know what you had planned for tonight, and if it was working on each other’s cold cases to see if we can figure out any further leads, you are the worst long weekend host ever, but if they both say yes, we are having one hell of an orgy.”

Bruce’s stomach dropped. “I don’t have to have sex with you, do I?” That was a door they’d never opened, and Bruce was quite content with that.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Only if you want to.”

Bruce didn’t answer, and just turned his attention back to the game, where the boys were dripping sweat all over the court as they moved. So much muscle, and so much skin, and the possibility of all of it being on display for him tonight.

He adjusted his book over his lap, and tried to plan out how to bring up his and Tony’s beginnings of a plan with Dick.

~*~

Sometimes Dick thought about moving back to the Manor for no other reason than to take a shower in its wonderful bathrooms. The water pressure and temperature were always perfect, and the shower off his room had two shower heads, which wasn’t something he ever thought he’d needed until Bruce explained that it was good for relaxing muscles after a hard battle.

Whatever the reason, Dick always took advantage of the amazing shower in his bedroom suite, although this time he really needed one. The game with Steve was temperature hot because of the sunshine and warm day, and emotionally hot because it was with Steve.

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him during his game with Steve that had made him _want_ so much. Steve was his friend, and his lover’s friend’s lover. But who could stand next to Captain America, shirtless, and not want to lick him all over? Dick had no shame over his own body, everyone knew that and how spectacular his ass was, but even he couldn’t compare to Steve. If he didn’t know Bruce loved him and Steve was totally into Tony, he’d be really self-conscious.

It didn’t help that as Steve and Dick played, Bruce had been watching him looking like he wanted to join the game only to rip down Dick’s shorts and fuck him right on the court. Bruce didn’t often drop his guard like that, and certainly not when there were other people in the room, but Steve and Tony were different than Clark and Diana. They didn’t work together. Tony was the person whom Bruce went to to be more like Bruce and less like any of his other identities.

He and Tony living similar lives was just something that they each fell into on their own.

Dick wasn’t surprised to find Bruce in his room when he left the bathroom, but he was surprised that Bruce was staring at his Captain America posters. He had two, one from the ‘40s that he’d had since he was a child and that had more than a few semen splatters on it (he was a healthy teen into guys--of course he’d jerked off over Captain America, leaning against the wall fantasizing about being fucked by him) and one from after the Battle of New York, the doofy costume similar, the eyes sadder, the lips still fuckable. He told himself he’d gotten it to show support for the other hero team, and because the proceeds went to the relief effort, but he was kidding himself.

He hadn’t jerked off over the new poster, but maybe that was because soon after he’d bought it the legend himself had visited the Manor with Tony, in awe at the size of the home and helping Alfred clear the table and wash dishes.

It was kind of hard to jerk off to a man who’d befriended Alfred. It seemed wrong somehow.

“Wishing there were Batman posters out there? ‘The BAT Salutes You.’”

“Ah, no. Just admiring… Steve.”

“Feel free. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“He’s quite the specimen.”

Dick couldn’t help but think that Bruce was either planting a seed or fishing for information. He’d known the man most of his life, and he wasn’t always as subtle as he thought he was. “What’s up?”

“...Nothing.”

“You sure it’s not something?” Dick crossed his arms over his chest, then remembered he was naked and pulled on some running pants that had been crumpled on the floor.

“Do you like Steve?”

Dick blinked. “As in…?”

“If he were available, would you want to date him? Or sleep with him?”

Dick’s heart stopped beating. Was this it? Was Bruce breaking up with him? Over Steve? Sure, he’d flirted and touched him, but they were playing basketball! It was easy to touch someone during the game. Was this Bruce’s paranoia and self-deprecation? Did he think that Dick didn’t love him? “No. I love you. Why would I sleep with Steve?”

“Because I asked you to.”

Unable to stand, Dick sank down on the edge of his bed. He must be hallucinating, because nothing Bruce was saying was making sense. Maybe he was having a particularly lucid dream. “Why would you ask me to have sex with Steve?”

“Because then I could watch you.”

Dick’s jaw dropped. Bruce was so serious, a little resigned, and Dick had to clarify what the heck he was telling him. “You want to watch me have sex with Steve?” His voice cracked and he tried not to care.

Bruce crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, just close enough that Dick could feel him there. “I know that there are certain things I cannot give you during sex. We’ve tried, but I cannot let others see me, especially in public. I mean either version of me. However, I know that you enjoy the idea of someone finding you, someone watching you. I’d rather we do that together.” Uncharacteristically shy, Bruce looked away and continued, “Tony is also right in that I’m a bit of a voyeur, so to speak. I think it would be a turn on for me to watch you enjoying yourself, so long as it’s with someone we both know, someone who you’d be willing to share yourself with.”

Turning his head back to him, Bruce appeared to be a strange mix of hopeful and embarrassed, and Bruce didn’t embarrass easily. It must have taken a lot of conviction before being able to offer this solution to Dick.

“I’m not sure what to say.” On the one hand, Dick was flattered that Bruce was offering to let Dick sleep with Steve for either of their benefit. On the other hand, was their sex life uninteresting enough to the point they had to experiment? On the other hand, the thought of letting Steve inside him, the origin of so many fantasies he’d had growing up come to life, was almost too good to pass up.

Bruce slid flush against him, hand squeezing Dick’s thigh. He ghosted a kiss over Dick’s temple on his way to murmuring into his ear, “Say yes. I want to watch you enjoy yourself. If you’re worried about me, I’ll be so out of my mind with need when you’re done I’ll say yes to anything you want to do if it means I get to finish.”

The words were said in that _tone_ , the one that Batman used when they teased each other over the private comm channel, and all of a sudden the running pants weren’t doing anything to hide how turned on Dick was. He closed his eyes and simultaneously leaned against Bruce, his ear against Bruce’s mouth, and pulled away, his face on fire from the over stimulation to his suddenly warm skin. “I can do it, if it makes you happy.”

“If it makes _you_ happy. I know you’ve always admired him, and he’s now your friend.”

“Yes.”

“So I’ll have Alfred prep a guest room?”

Dick opened his eyes and recoiled. “Gross, Bruce! We can prep it ourselves. I don’t want Alfred knowing what we’re doing.”

Bruce, the sadistic bastard, grinned. “I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“You are such a manipulator.”

“You say that as if it’s a new revelation.” Bruce could be ominous even when he wasn’t trying to be. The hand on his thigh squeezed again before Bruce pushed himself off the bed. “I’ll go let Tony know.”

“So he was having a similar conversation with Steve? I mean, how is that going to go? Is Steve even into this? Did you talk with him?”

“I have it on good authority that Steve would likely be interested. Apparently he has a wild streak just like you do.”

“The ‘good authority’ being Tony, of course, whom a lot of people don’t trust as far as they can throw him.”

“The good thing, of course, being that Steve can throw Tony pretty far if he wanted to.”

As Bruce left the room, Dick wondered how he was supposed to prepare for this evening, one that suddenly had Bruce watching him have sex with their friend. His eyes roaming over his body as he was touched, taking in every second of him getting off...

He decided step one was to take another shower, and brought his razor with him.

 

~*~

“Dick is on board. What about Steve?” Bruce raised his eyebrow to punctuate the question.

“Our little Super Soldier is gearing up right now.”

“What’s he doing, hitting the adult store by the airport?”

“...Okay, he was panicking a little even while he kept adjusting his erection. He’s never slept with anyone but me, but he’s really excited about Dick.”

“I’m glad they’re both interested in this. I was worried they’d think there’s something wrong with us.”

“I love our boys.”

“Men. Youths. Lovers.”

“All of the above.” Tony paced, fingers of his right hand drumming against the arc reactor through his t-shirt. “Do we actually need any gear? Other than the normal condoms and lube?”

“I think that will be sufficient. Maybe if we do this again we can do more.”

“Oh my God, this as a regular thing? Be still my weak heart. I’m going to need to take my vitamins, or I would if they actually did anything. I’ll definitely need my protein.”

“And pineapple juice.” Bruce smirked until Tony understood what he meant.

“I am delicious as-is. No further enhancement needed.”

Before Bruce could counter that argument, there was a knock at the door. Alfred poked his head in, expression stoic but trying to hide something. “I am feeling a bit under the weather, Master Bruce. I wish to retire to my rooms for the rest of the evening, unless my presence is absolutely necessary.”

“That’s fine, Alfred. Enjoy the rest of the night, and feel better.”

“I’m sure I shall, Master Bruce, once I play some soothing music and drown out the world around me.”

Bruce nodded once as Alfred closed the door, and felt his face heat when Tony started chuckling at him. “What?”

“Alfred has some inkling of what’s going on. Maybe it’s why we never got another refill of iced tea once the game of one-on-one started.”

“I wasn’t really self-conscious about any of this until now.”

Tony closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him around. “Don’t worry about it. JARVIS has seen me in more compromising situations than all current politicians have scandals combined.”

“But he’s an AI.”

“But he’s _my_ AI. I never used to be so discreet.”

“You? Discreet? Mister ‘I am Iron Man’? You announced your relationship with Steve on ‘The View.’”

“Remind me to fire my publicist for signing me up for that show; Pepper keeps blocking my request. I had to stop those harpies from hitting on me somehow!”

“Such is the arduous life of Tony Stark.”

“It’s a very difficult life. TV appearances, press releases, no privacy… And that doesn’t even factor in the fighting super villains thing.”

“Admit it, you love it.”

“Only if you admit to me that you love being Batman.”

“...Batman is a mission.”

“Tomato, tomahto. We set the bad guys up, then we knock them down. I go back to my spacious, modern penthouse, and you go back to your. Cave. Which is lovely by the way.”

“Keep talking. I’m thinking of using a gag on you tonight.”

“Ooo, extra kinky. We’ll see if Steve is into that.”

“It’s to shut you up, not arouse your boyfriend.”

“Mmmm, to each his own.”

“Where _is_ Steve, by the way?”

“Raiding the kitchen. He figured he’d need his strength.”

Bruce shook his head. He wished he could eat half of what Steve packed away at dinner. As if on cue the door opened again, and Steve came into the room. He balanced a tray in his hands while he nudged the door shut with his foot. The tray held sandwiches and granola bars, and bottles of water. “I thought we might need snacks later, and with Alfred not feeling well--” Tony snorted. “What?”

“Alfred just doesn’t want to interrupt us. Or hear us. Or acknowledge that he knows us.”

“Oh.”

“Bruce, where the hell is Dick? Your boy getting cold feet?”

“When I left before I heard the shower turn on again.”

“How dirty he can be? We haven’t even touched him yet.”

Bruce gave a half shrug. “Let’s scope out a good room. We’re not doing this in your guest suite. I’m sure Dick will find us.”

By the time they’d found a suitable room with a big enough bed and enough chairs for Bruce and Tony to use to watch the festivities, Dick found them, box of supplies in hand. He was wearing the running pants from before and a tight t-shirt. It wasn’t as tight as Steve’s, who looked like his was a size too small, but the blue brought out his eyes as much as Steve’s white t-shirt added to the clean All American look he always sported.

Granted the look usually required jeans and boots, not Avengers pajama pants and bare feet, but still.

Dick looked at them, clearly waiting for someone to say something, and when no one did, he asked, “So. Anyone up for some Yahtzee?”

“Incorrigible! How can you stand it, Bruce?”

“It’s easy, Tony. The sassier the mouth, the better skilled it is.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Then that would mean I’m dating the king of blow jobs.”

“I demand a crown and scepter. No, nix the scepter. I will take a crown, though.”

“Sorry. All I’ve got is a cock ring.”

Eyes growing heavy-lidded, Tony agreed, “...Maybe another time.”

As the four of them stood around awkwardly, Bruce wished he’d planned everything a little better. He was usually the master of plans and backup plans and contingencies, but tonight’s activities were completely spur of the moment. He didn’t have any experience with orgies, nor pushing a lover toward another person for their mutual gain. Usually he did all the pushing by accident, and the person didn’t return.

He could almost hear Tony’s eye-roll. “Jesus, Dick, go make out with Bruce. I’m going to make out with Steve. When you’re both ready, we’ll swap. So to speak. Bruce and I will take our positions. What?” Everyone was looking at him. “Am I really the only person in here who’s ever organized an orgy? Why am I always the only one?”

Bruce needed Tony to shut up already. “Tony. Not all of us have had the same opportunities you’ve had.”

“Yes, I’m the only handsome rich playboy in the room, I know. Let’s move on.”

Before Bruce could say anything else, like reiterate he’d always tried to use his money and influence for more than salaciousness and spectacle, Dick was suddenly right in front of him, blue eyes boring into his. “I’m sure Steve knows the fastest ways to shut Tony up.”

“There’s a few sure-fire ways I’ve learned.”

“Then put them to good use, soldier!”

“How many times do I have to tell you snapping orders at me doesn’t turn me on? I’d much rather be giving them to you.”

Bruce looked over Dick’s shoulder, where Steve loomed his several extra inches of height over Tony, whose Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. So apparently Tony liked Steve to boss him around. Must make it interesting when the Avengers were battling villains.

Dick cocked his head a little, drawing Bruce’s attention again. “Forget about them, Bruce. Kiss me?”

Bruce nodded slightly. “I can do that.” And he did it quite well, if he were allowed to be the judge. He held Dick’s face in his hands, holding him there while he pressed and tasted and nibbled in all the ways that turned them both on. Dick was never one to be still for too long, though, and he soon broke the hold and wrapped his own hand around Bruce’s neck, pulling him down against him. One of Bruce’s hands slipped down Dick’s back and into the running pants, and he gave a hard squeeze to Dick’s ass, which earned him a little yelp. Bruce could feel Dick’s hard cock against his thigh, and as much as he wanted to drop to his knees he knew that pleasure was reserved for Steve, if that’s what they wanted to do. But he couldn’t help but press his palm against it and rub, which made Dick buck into his grip.

The thoughts of what he’d like to do to him were interrupted by another body pressing against Dick’s back. Bruce pulled away and opened his eyes to look into Steve’s. The soldier was clearly aroused, which was an unbelievably good look on him. The ‘aw shucks’ vibe that hid the man’s stubbornness was now itself hiding under flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Dick leaned back as Steve’s strong arms reached around him, and Steve used the position to press his lips against Dick’s ear, right where Bruce knew Dick liked it. How did Steve know? He really was a talent in everything.

Over Steve’s shoulder, Tony nodded at Bruce, and Bruce backed away from Dick. Steve pushed up Dick’s shirt to stroke over his chest and abs, the tan skin a contrast against Dick’s pale flesh. Dick let his head drop forwards, dark hair falling into his eyes, and Bruce wanted to brush it back, but he kept his hands to himself. This was Dick’s show.

And Dick must be psychic as well, with the way his head came up and his eyes met Bruce’s again. There was no way a simple embrace could turn someone on that much, but Dick made it look like it did. Or maybe part of the super serum was enhanced pheromones. Either way, Dick reached back to pull Steve’s head down, or maybe to give himself some leverage to thrust into Steve’s right hand, which had found its way down the front of Dick’s pants.

Dick moaned, the sound going straight to Bruce’s cock. “Steve, is it hot in here? Or is it just you?” The hand on his cock stopped stroking, and there was a moment of silence before everyone snickered. “What? I thought I’d sound like Tony for a second, make Steve feel a little more at home.”

“I’d take offense, but I’ve used that line to get people into bed more times than I can count.”

“You sure know how to make a fella feel special, Tony.”

“God, enough with that antiquated slang. Just as bad as the newfangled slang. Fuck Dick already, or be fucked, I don’t care which. ...do we know who’s doing what?”

Steve loosened his hold on Dick. “Um. Tony and I switch, I don’t know what you guys--”

Bruce answered, “Generally I top, but Dick likes to top occasionally, too.”

“Dick, you’ve never been plowed until Steve does you. Nothing like it.”

Trying not to be insulted by Tony’s crassness, Bruce watched the flush spread over Dick’s skin, watched his cock twitch in his pants. Dick exhaled a shaky breath as he agreed, “That’s fine with me. Maybe next time I can do you.”

Steve let out a little grunt of approval as his embrace around Dick tightened again. “That sounds like a plan.” Bruce found himself humming that ‘Star Spangled Man With a Plan’ jingle, and stopped himself before Steve could hear him. Based on Steve’s tiny, fleeting frown, he didn’t think he was successful.

Dick twisted in Steve’s arms so he could tell him, “But seriously, I’d like out of this shirt. And these pants.”

“I can help you with that.” And Steve did, pulling Dick’s shirt over his head then slipping off the pants, allowing Dick’s cock to bob up for attention. Again Bruce wanted to reach out, touch what was his, run his fingers over his lover’s rough, scarred torso and newly-smooth scrotum--the second shower--but he held himself back. Tonight was about Dick and Steve.

Dick stripped Steve of his clothing as well, and for the first time Bruce got a closeup of Captain America--Steve Rogers--in all of his glory, sans pants. And what impressive glory it was, smooth, unblemished skin, incredibly broad shoulders tapering down into the narrow waist, and Tony wasn’t kidding about him being well-endowed, his hard cock the crowning accent of his sculpted upper body and gorgeous muscular thighs. It would be a good thing that Dick was incredibly flexible.

Stepping back to get a better view, Dick told Steve, “You are indescribable, and I am going to enjoy this so damn much.”

“You sell yourself short. Can’t tell you how excited I am to see if the rumors about you are true.” Bruce wondered just what rumors those were, other than how Dick had the best ass in Gotham. Everyone knew that. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’ll lead for now, if that’s okay.” Steve smirked and nodded. And Dick did what he did best, crafted a plan and followed through with it. He trailed the back of his hand down Steve’s abs, making them twitch, and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as Dick leaned up for a kiss, and while the first press of lips was fairly chaste, the second was fairly filthy as Steve opened his mouth to the invasion of Dick’s tongue and onslaught of teeth. His teeth pulled on Steve’s bottom lip as his hand squeezed tighter on his cock, and Steve was visibly keeping himself from reaching out, letting Dick stay in control. His hands were fists at his sides, as if he couldn’t trust himself not to pick Dick up and toss him on the bed.

Bruce had hardly realized Tony had moved to stand beside him until he heard him say from too close, “There’s nothing like being manhandled by someone so much stronger than you. He’s being respectful, not sure if Dick likes being picked up. I love it in the bedroom, never thought I would, but I told him not everyone does.”

It wasn’t Bruce’s place to tell Tony how much Dick sometimes enjoyed being restrained, and liked a little pressure holding him down until he came, but picking him up was different. “We’ll let them figure it out. I’m...I’m good not trying to predict the action.” But if he knew Dick at all, it would only be another minute or two before Dick would be begging to be sucked.

But maybe he was wrong; Dick looked quite content learning Steve’s cock by feel alone, stroking and squeezing and seeming to test its weight and girth. He was bigger than Bruce, that was for sure.

It was when Steve finally uncurled his hands and reached around Dick’s legs and under his ass like he was going to lift him that Dick broke the kiss and said, “Can you suck me?”

“Of course.” Steve slowly got to his knees, trailing his mouth down Dick’s chest and abs until he reached the floor, then mouthed the area where Dick’s thigh met his torso, nudging his cock out of the way. Dick reached towards the bed to grab a pillow, which he handed to Steve before settling back in front of him.

Bruce realized, as Steve got comfortable, that Dick had positioned them directly in line with Bruce’s gaze. Nearer to him was Steve, powerful back narrowing to slim hips and perfect ass, the soles of his feet visible as he sat on his heels. Above Steve, Dick loomed, and it wasn’t the best position to see Dick’s cock disappear into Steve’s mouth, though he could tell when it did by Dick’s gasp. However it was the best position to see Dick’s _face_ , which was surely what he’d wanted Bruce to see. He’d seen Dick’s cock countless times, but his _face_ as he was pleasured, his _expression_ as Steve started to find his favored rhythms... Bruce didn’t always get to see Dick’s reactions, blocked as they often were by their position or the darkness.

That was the purpose of tonight.

At Steve moved, muscles in his back and right arm flexing as he used his hand around Dick’s cock, Dick clearly enjoyed himself, one hand lightly resting on Steve’s hair as the other rubbed over his own stomach. There was one scar there that liked attention, liked when Bruce bit and sucked at it, and Dick kept flicking his thumb over it, over and over. He had his eyes closed at first, but after a few minutes he opened them and looked directly at Bruce. He let them fall half closed again as he groaned, and Bruce wasn’t sure if he was putting on a show or if he was really enjoying himself, but either way he was gorgeous.

Not once did Dick’s eyes stray to Tony, who Bruce could see in his peripheral vision was idly touching himself through his jeans; the performance was for Bruce alone. Dick groaned again when Steve changed his angle, and the wet spot on the front of Bruce’s slacks kept getting bigger.

Then Dick opened his mouth, and Bruce had to fight to keep from shoving his hand down his pants. “Oh, yeah, Steve. You like that? I like it. You’re so good at it, always trying to go deeper. You don’t know how long I’ve fantasized about this, you sucking me like you’ve always wanted me, too.” Dick started thrusting, and Bruce hadn’t realized he had been holding back. “Wanted you, knew I’d never have you, you were long gone until you _weren’t_ , and you were alive and well and a hero, visible to the world unlike us. Then Tony outed you on national television and even though I knew I’d never have you I didn’t let myself stop thinking that maybe one day I could taste you.” Dick closed his eyes and it was clear he’d lost control for a second, thrusting too hard into Steve’s mouth when Steve made a little noise. “Sorry. Can’t help myself. Bruce and Tony are watching, eyes on us as they try to keep their hands to themselves, love knowing they can see but not touch.” The fingers trailing over his stomach were no longer tracing patterns and flicking a rhythm; they were erratic, making contact here and there with no purpose other than to provide that much more stimulation. He groaned and pulled at Steve’s hair, and Steve shook his head which could have meant for Dick to stop tugging, or could have been a way to tease Dick even further, feel the weight of himself in Steve’s mouth.

From the looks of it, Dick wouldn’t be able to take much more teasing before he shot his load down Steve’s throat. Bruce focused on Dick’s mouth, the way it hung open as he breathed, the way his lips formed words, the way his tongue pressed up against his top lip periodically, the way his teeth bit into his lower lip. The words he was mumbling got lost in the visual, in the slippery sounds and Steve’s moans, in the scent of sex in the air as the action became less Steve pleasuring Dick as Dick taking it from Steve, taking what he wanted and showing Bruce how much he enjoyed it, his dark eyes still on his.

Just when Bruce thought Dick was going to finish, or maybe hoped he would, Dick stopped moving and pulled back, and when Steve sat back on the floor he could see Dick’s erection slick with Steve’s spit, begging for another minute or two of attention.

Dick smiled down at Steve, and Tony murmured to Bruce, “Your boy should have been in porn.”

“Absolutely not.” Bruce would approve of nearly any profession Dick chose, but never that. He was his, even before they both finally acknowledged it.

Then again, Bruce had to wonder just when his hand had slipped into his slacks, because it was wrapped around his erection and had been sliding through his pre-ejaculate on its own volition. _Nothing_ got the best of Bruce’s control of his body, except apparently Dick Grayson enjoying himself, edging closer and closer to orgasm, even by someone else’s mouth. Clearly he was more of a voyeur than he thought, getting off while watching other people, especially with them knowing his attention was on them. Or maybe it was just that the guy going out of his mind from that attention to him and his cock was _Dick_.

He’d been a little anxious he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his own arousal with Steve and Tony nearby, but their presence clearly wasn’t a problem. He could touch himself so long as he didn’t have a consistent audience. And he didn’t really care what Tony thought of his body; they were both beyond that. Dick and Steve were the focus of tonight.

Dick reached a hand down to Steve to help him to his feet, and used the same hand to pull him in for another kiss. Bruce heard him whisper, “Thank you,” and Steve leaned his forehead down against Dick’s, then twisted around to look at Tony, head still resting against Dick’s. He looked wrecked and horny and it was wonderful.

Bruce turned his head to speak to Tony as privately as he could. “Virgin when you met him?”

“Pure as the driven snow.”

“How did you stand it?”

“It was a damn hard thing for a while. Not easy to corrupt America’s icon. But then he and I both realized that he really, _really_ likes sex with a guy. And who am I to argue with that?”

Bruce sure wasn’t going to argue the appeal of a younger lover whom he could barely keep up with in bed. He could only work to give Dick everything he needed, which was what they were doing all together right now.

He turned his attention back to Dick and Steve when he heard Dick say, “I cannot wait to get you inside me. If your cock is as skilled as your mouth… Maybe Tony was right.”

“Tony is always right.”

Rolling his eyes, Bruce added, “And Tony seems to talk a lot in the third person.”

“Only around you two, and only when I’m being insulted.”

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders. “Tony seems to think I’m okay, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“‘Okay’? No one else has sucked me dry then had me ready to go again in a matter of minutes. And I mean _dry_ then _ready_ like I’m fourteen again.”

Choosing to ignore Tony, which was really advice everyone should take at all times, Dick reached out to give Steve’s erection another few friendly strokes. “Where do you want me?”

“Whatever is best for you. I’m good pretty much however you want it.”

“I’ll… Let me prep a little first.”

Dick snagged lube from the box he’d brought, then sat down on the bed. He pushed himself back until he could lie down comfortably, and adjusted his position relative to his audience. He brought both feet onto the bed and bent his knees all the way, and this was a show Bruce had seen a few times before, but usually it was for his benefit to ease his way inside Dick, never the performance it was now. He slicked his fingers and worked them into himself, alternating with jerking himself off. How many times had Bruce thought of him like this, enjoying teasing himself, masturbating while fantasizing about--who?--or even getting himself all worked up and ready for Bruce’s cock.

When he let Bruce watch, he looked like he was having a good time, but not quite like the way he was now, playing to all three of them. Bruce watched as three fingers disappeared inside of him, as he rocked down onto them and up into his own fist, and he moaned like he couldn’t get enough of himself. His back arched as he worked, and Bruce again found his hand wrapped around his own cock without him realizing it.

If Dick didn’t let Steve in soon, Bruce was going to embarrass himself.

Fortunately, it was only another minute before Dick breathed out, “Okay, Steve. I need you now.”

~*~

As Steve pulled on a condom, Dick glanced over to Bruce, who looked kind of shell shocked, an unfamiliar expression on his face. If Dick had known just _how much_ Bruce liked to watch, he’d let Bruce watch him masturbate every single time he did it. It seemed kind of silly that Dick liked to be watched and Bruce liked to watch, but they hadn’t quite pieced all those possibilities together. Dynamic Duo indeed.

Well, as he’d said before, if Steve fucked as good as he sucked, Dick wouldn’t have to act at all in order to put on a show. His cock twitched at the thought.

“Bruce. Tony. You guys can strip, you know. Looks like you ruined your pants anyway.” Bruce didn’t always leak a lot, but he was clearly unbelievably turned on, if the wet patch on the front of his slacks was any indication. Bruce glanced down, hand fisted around himself, then he took his hand away and pulled his pants off, oddly not self-conscious considering the nature of the circumstances. The cock Dick loved so much was finally free of its confines, sticky and begging to be licked clean. Later.

First Dick had to fit Steve inside of him, but he figured if Tony could do it, he could as well. Dick’s attention had been mostly on Steve and Bruce, but he’d seen the way Tony had watched both of them, predatory eyes on Steve even as he made comments to Bruce. Dick would return Steve whole, he promised.

Steve was finally ready, evident by the way he leaned over Dick to get his attention. “Are you okay like this? Or did you want to flip over, or…?”

“Gimme a pillow and climb aboard.” The _U.S.S. Dick Grayson_. There was a certain ring to that.

Steve handed him a pillow and Dick lifted his hips to slip it underneath, and adjusted it until he was comfortable. “I’m good. Need you in me.”

Steve smirked his sexy little smirk as he answered, “More than happy to oblige.” The bed dipped under Steve’s weight, and he settled in between Dick’s splayed legs. Dick spread his feet further to give Steve more room, and heard the scrape of a chair against the floor.

He and Steve looked over to see Tony, finally naked--that arc reactor would never stop being fascinating--and several feet closer to the bed, sitting at the edge of the chair. Bruce pulled his chair closer as well. Tony shrugged then said, “We wanted a better view.”

“Please. That’s why we’re here.” The way Bruce was _watching_...

“Don’t encourage him. Be glad we’re not at our place, where JARVIS can film everything and Tony would make us all copies whether we wanted them or not.”

“Kinky.”

“I’m only surprised nothing’s ended up on the Youtube. From Clint, I mean, not JARVIS himself. He wouldn’t do that. Clint probably wouldn’t either, but it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

Dick had met Clint a few times, and they’d bonded instantly over their shared humble beginnings in the circus. But for a few changes, his life could have been like Clint’s, or Clint’s like his. He thought he got the better deal out of it, especially as far as his teen years were concerned.

“Are you ready?” Steve looked so _eager_ , like it was _work_ to sit there patiently and not ream Dick immediately.

“As I’m gonna be.” He thought he’d done enough prep; yes, he’d been showing off, just to see the intense, turned on expression on Bruce’s normally passive face, but he really did need to make sure Steve could fit.

Even with the prep, it was a near thing; Dick just hadn’t had such a big cock near him in a while. It hurt but he powered through it as Steve worked himself inside slowly, until Dick let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as Steve slid inside to the hilt. Steve let out a breath as well, leaning over him with his hands by Dick’s head, the relief on his face clear as he stopped moving and let Dick adjust. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Steve remained absolutely still, arms trembling slightly as they supported his weight on the mattress, as Dick relaxed and started thrusting his hips slightly to get a feel for things. When he was comfortable that Steve really moving wouldn’t hurt him, he wrapped his hands around Steve’s solid arms. “Okay. Go for it.”

Steve pulled out slowly, the burn of his cock making Dick hiss, but he kept going until he was almost out, then pushed in again. It took a few tries until they were both in _just_ the right positions, and the discomfort was gradually replaced by _amazing_.

Now that the hard part was over, Dick was able to remember he was supposed to be putting on a show, and used Steve’s arms for leverage to use his hips in tandem with Steve’s to make sure his cock hit him _right_ where he needed it to. Steve’s gaze on him was intense, all of the gravity and power of the posters boring into his eyes from mere inches away.

It was living one of the fantasies of his teenaged years, and as he realized that--that he was being fucked by Captain America, not just his friend Steve--he didn’t even need to embellish his reactions for Bruce’s and Tony’s benefits. “Oh, fuck. Steve. This is. I can’t even. Fuck.” Steve pulled almost all the way out, held his position, then slammed back inside, lifting Dick a bit off the mattress. “Fuck!”

Steve adjusted slightly to lean down and kiss him hard, tongue graceless but hot in his mouth as if Steve wanted to keep him from swearing. Dick pulled away to breathe out, “Hold me down...” and released his grip on Steve’s arms to raise his hands backwards above his head. Steve understood what he meant and pinned Dick’s wrists to the mattress with one hand. The new position freed up his other hand, and as much as Dick wanted it around his cock he was just as happy with it on his chest, on his stomach, just touching and stroking a nipple, a scar, whatever it happened to land on, pressing him further into the mattress.

His cock sat against his stomach in a small sticky pool, bumping with Steve’s thrusts and jumping periodically when the stimulation was just right, and as much as he wished Bruce would come over and suck him dry he wanted Bruce to just watch. He turned his head and Bruce looked dazed, leaning forward and jerking himself off, and maybe Bruce wasn’t dazed so much as fantasizing himself, about what he wanted to do with Dick another time.

He turned his attention back to Steve, who had been looking at Tony and smirking, somehow, as if he was saying to Tony, ‘See? I told you.’ Told him what, was the question. If it was, ‘Yes, I can fuck someone into the mattress and he can too take it, so there,’ then yes, Steve could smirk. Maybe it was, ‘Yes, the rumors are true about how fabulous Dick’s ass is.’

Steve changed angles slightly and slowed his pace from a constant onslaught to punctuated thrusts that hit his prostate each time. “Fuck! Yes, just like that. Knew this would be good, knew you could fuck me like this.” Steve pressed his hand harder against Dick’s wrists and he cried out; it wasn’t that he always liked the thought of being restrained as an intellectual concept, but he sure got off on pressure on his body. “Just like that, can’t move unless you let me, have to just take you while they watch.”

“How much more can you take?” Steve’s eyes were dark, and he clearly enjoyed giving Dick whatever he asked for.

“I can take whatever you have for me.” Then maybe he bit off more than he could chew because Steve leaned more of his weight into him, truly pinning him in place from thigh to wrist, then used his free hand, the one that had been toying with his arousal as it wandered across his battered torso, to get a firm grip on his cock. “Oh fuck.”

“You said you can take it.”

“I can!”

“Then show me!” It was almost an order, like one he would give in the field, and no wonder he had Tony wrapped around his little finger if he could give commands yet be so fucking sexy.

“Do it. Do it do it do it...”

Dick had underestimated Steve. He seemed to get off on power. He liked giving orders. He had a huge cock and he knew what to do with it.

All of that he’d figured out.

But he’d forgotten that Steve was super human.

A perfect physical specimen, yes. Perfectly shaped and healthy and strong and smart.

But he’d forgotten how fast Steve could _move_.

Steve tightened his grip again on Dick’s cock and brought the pace of his thrusts back where it’d been before, but his actual focus became his hand around Dick’s cock. Dick cried out as Steve’s hand moved, faster and faster, until it was a veritable blur when he looked down. It was like having a vibrator around his cock, one that twisted in just the right away on the upstroke and pressed a thumb against his slit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--”

It was almost too much to be enjoyable--Dick couldn’t move his hands, couldn’t lift his weight, he was pinned and helpless and the cock inside him combined with the lightning-fast hand on him was more than he could take, even moreso knowing Bruce and Tony were watching, getting off on watching him come apart, their rapt attention on him as he could do nothing but take whatever Steve gave him. His orgasm ripped through him almost from nowhere, his hands pressing up against Steve’s as they tried to squeeze shut, his legs kicking weakly from their position over Steve’s powerful thighs. He felt his come splash onto his overheated chest as he cried out, again and again as he kept coming, until finally his taut body relaxed onto the mattress, fingers and toes and stomach twitching as he calmed down and tried to breathe.

He looked over at Bruce, hoping he saw the show, and was just in time to see Bruce come. Bruce was breathing hard, eyes still open as he came silently all over his fist, hand sliding faster and then slowly slipping through the come dripping down his cock. When Dick slid his eyes to Tony he could see him working his hard cock still, probably waiting for Steve to finish.

When he caught his breath a little, he looked back at Steve, who needed to wear ‘turned on and sex-flushed’ a lot more often because the sinful look suited him. Steve was clearly waiting for something from Dick, but it took him a minute to realize what it was. “Come. Inside or on. Whatever.”

Steve leaned over him again but took his hand off of Dick’s wrists. He closed his eyes and started thrusting again, and Dick tried not to wince at how his over-stimulated flesh wanted another few minutes to relax. Fortunately, Steve was only getting himself worked up to what he’d lost while Dick was coming his brains out, and soon he pulled out to finish himself off. He unrolled the condom and dropped it on the floor, then leaned back over Dick on one hand while fisting himself in the other, angling himself towards their audience so they had an even better view. He looked over at Tony, who nodded. A few strokes later and Steve was coming as well with a shout, his come dripping along the valleys of Dick’s abs to pool with his own, each pulse lighting up his skin all over again.

As Steve’s groans of completion ebbed, Dick could hear Tony finish, and turned his head to watch him just as the last bit pulsed out and he slumped back in his chair. Steve collapsed next to Dick on the bed and threw his arm over him to pull himself close to him. Apparently Steve was a cuddler. Bruce wasn’t much of one, so the change was nice.

As they all relaxed, catching their breath, it was Bruce who broke the silence. “That was quite the show. From both of you.”

Steve snorted. “I know what my audience likes. Especially a good money shot, as Tony calls it.”

Dick followed with, “And I know how to put on a show.”

Tony chuckled. “You certainly appeared to be enjoying yourself.”

“Steve is fantastic. What can I say?”

“That you’ll remember he’s mine and keep your hands off of him.”

“I’m not going to take him from you, Tony. I have Bruce. ...which isn’t to say if you guys want to do this again I’ll say no. I’m up for it. ...not literally at this point because I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up for a couple of days, but you know what I mean.”

“Even I can’t get it up right now, and usually I can go for two or three. I think you wore me out.” Dick hadn’t thought about Steve’s refractory period before, but yeah, that made sense.

“One for each of us, then.” Dick would have expected the words to come from Tony, but they were spoken by Bruce. Dick looked over at him, where he sat looking composed already, like he was ready to meet with Gordon about the latest escape from Arkham even naked and spotted with semen. “If Tony and Steve are willing to share even more.”

“Why, Bruce, lowering yourself to the likes of me? Why, I never! And Steve, don’t let the Batman intimidate you.”

“I’ll be fine, Tony. I can take care of myself. And there’s something to be said for a guy who keeps to the shadows, sticks to the darkness. It’s more of a turn on than you might realize.” Dick thought about the contrasts between them again, the dark, gritty, private Gotham clan, and the bright, social, open New York crew.

Maybe they could each take a page from each other’s playbooks. The playboy and recluse. The legend and myth. The circus freak and the super soldier. The sidekick and the hero. The light and the dark, the public and the exclusive.

Steve and Tony started to bicker quietly, and Dick tuned them out in order to focus on the way Bruce was looking at him. Like the human perfection next to Dick on the bed, and the genius in the chair next to Bruce, meant nothing, weren’t even noticed. Like it was just Dick and Bruce and that was all in the world.

It was a good look.

~*~

Bruce finally was able to pull Dick from the guest suite, despite his tired, cranky attempts to fall asleep there. He insisted that Steve and Tony needed their privacy, and whether they returned to their suite was up to them. Bruce carried Dick back to his master suite; they didn’t live together so he couldn’t call it ‘theirs,’ as much as he wanted to.

As they got in bed Dick cuddled up against him, which Bruce didn’t normally like, but tonight he wanted the contact, the reminder that Dick was his. He pressed a kiss to Dick’s temple. “Thank you for tonight, for sleeping with Steve.”

“It was a real hardship, let me tell you.”

“You know what I mean. We were able to get from it what we can’t give each other. Not really.”

“I like showing off.”

“I know. I like watching.”

“So we make a good match. Sort of.”

“It helps to have other people, so we can focus on each other. ...somehow that made sense before I said it.”

“No, it does. Because I was with Steve and not just myself, he could do the work while I enjoyed myself with you watching, and you could watch while we did it, not just watch me. Steve and Tony liked it, too.”

“Perhaps we’ll be able to explore other things with them. It sounds like they’re rather adventurous.”

“Maybe. But at least we can do it without the whole world watching, always in the public eye. That would be too much even for me.”

“Settle just for me. And maybe Steve and Tony.”

“You really did get off on me and Steve.” If only Dick knew the picture he painted, head thrown back in the throes of absolute debauchery as Steve pounded into him and held him down, the two of them looking for all the world like there was nowhere else they’d rather be. _Anyone_ would get off to that.

“It was eye-opening.”

“Glad to make you happy.”

“You always do.” It wasn’t quite the truth; their history together was tumultuous, but they’d get through the future together.

And right now, that future looked pretty damn tantalizing.

“Just please don’t make me have sex with you on the roof anymore. Unless it’s our roof.”

“What about Batman and Iron Man watching Captain America and Nightwing from a building or two over?”

Bruce’s cock twitched at the image that painted in his head, the two heroes locked in a filthy embrace on the roof while he and Tony listened and watched from afar. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait.”

And Bruce found that he was anticipating the experience as well, and pulled Dick closer to him. He’d make it all work, to keep everyone content. They all deserved some fun and comfort with each other.

And the show was sure to be spectacular.


End file.
